<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Valentine's Day, Boss. by Johnnyfuckingat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732408">Happy Valentine's Day, Boss.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyfuckingat/pseuds/Johnnyfuckingat'>Johnnyfuckingat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saints Row</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Saints Row: The Third (Freeform), Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyfuckingat/pseuds/Johnnyfuckingat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and The Boss spend some quality time together for Valentine's Day :)</p>
<p>This is steamy</p>
<p>Also an AU where Johnny isn't dead in SR3 hehe</p>
<p>Will probably edit at some point but this is being posted with 30 minutes left of Valentine's day so</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Valentine's Day, Boss.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skylar slowly opened her eyes as sunlight started to stream in through the large penthouse windows. She groaned a bit and snuggled further into Johnny's strong chest. </p>
<p>"Morning baby," he grumbled, his eyes still closed. </p>
<p>"Morning," She replied, muffled.</p>
<p>     He sat up and she huffed at him, reaching up and pushing him back down with a flat palm on his chest.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright, I'll stay," he says with a chuckle.</p>
<p>     He rolled over on his side, facing her, and wrapped his arms around the small of her waist and she smiled, content. They stayed there for at least another fifteen minutes before she reached up and kissed his jaw lazily.</p>
<p>"Do you remember what today is?"</p>
<p>"Hmmm…"</p>
<p>     She cocked an eyebrow at him. She wasn't usually one for crazy romantic things BUT she had been looking forward to Valentine's day. She had gotten him a new rifle that he had been eyeing for a while, but never got around to buying it and she knew he was gonna love it. </p>
<p>"I'm kidding, baby, I remember, Happy Valentine's day."</p>
<p>    She smiled and sat up, kissing him again before getting up, causing him to sit up as well. </p>
<p>"Where you goin'?"</p>
<p>"Gotta take a shower," she turned to face him, "we have a long day ahead of us."</p>
<p>    He grinned and nodded, going downstairs to order them some food for breakfast while she got ready, ordering her favorite from their favorite little hole in the wall. He also called the fanciest restaurant in Steelport, getting reservations he may or may not have had to threaten the guy through the phone for.</p>
<p>     When the food got there he managed to set it up on the rarely used dining table. He would never usually do anything like this, but it was his first Valentine's day while in a relationship since Aisha passed away. He wanted to make it a good one. He even lit a candle to be a corny motherfucker.</p>
<p>     She came down the stairs and laughed a little when she saw his cute setup, and him sitting at the table proudly.</p>
<p>"You're a dork," she said with a small laugh.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck you," He says as he pulls her chair out for her.</p>
<p>     She sat down and started to eat, while he did the same. They ate in a comfortable silence, which caused her to do some thinking. She had never been with anyone who cared about her as much as he did. No one that really loved her. But he was just so.. different. It was amazing.</p>
<p>     After breakfast, she got up and went downstairs to get his present. She absolutely couldn't wait for him to open it, so he got it early. She placed the massive box on the table, which caused him to look up at her.</p>
<p>"For me?"</p>
<p>"For you."</p>
<p>    He smiled and started to open it, his jaw dropping when he took the lid off and saw it.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, babe! You didn't have to do all this," he exclaimed, standing up and hugging her.</p>
<p>     She laughed a little and hugged him back, rubbing his back gently.</p>
<p>"Well, we have dinner at 8 at Benihana, so make sure you're ready," He says, still very excited about his gun.</p>
<p>"You managed to get reservations at Benihana on Val- you know what, I'm not even gonna question it."</p>
<p>     She kissed him, having to stand on her tiptoes to be able to reach. He held her by her hips and pulled her closer to him. They kissed for a while, enjoying each other’s company before he's picking her up and they're moving to the couch. He sits and she gets comfortable on his lap, her legs on each side of him. His hands move down to her ass and he squeezes it gently. They stay like that for a bit longer, clinging to each other in any way they can before she pulls away with a small laugh.</p>
<p>"That's all you're gettin' before tonight."</p>
<p>"You're a fuckin' bitch," He muttered.</p>
<p>     She just shrugged, moving off of him and sitting next to him instead. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and turned on the TV. He channel surfed for a while before they decided to watch shitty romance movies and make fun of them. </p>
<p>      She got off of the couch after the second movie ended to go get ready and he followed after her shortly. He hopped into the shower while she finished getting ready. She changed into a purple gown,curled her hair, and did her makeup. </p>
<p>    He got out of the shower shortly, coming into their bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. She can't help but watch through her mirror while he got dressed honestly. He gets changed into an all-black suit. God, he's so pretty.</p>
<p>     Once both of them were dressed and ready, they headed down to the garage and got in Johnny's car, heading out. The drive there is nice. The sun setting on the city, soft music playing from the radio and his hand was on her thigh. She couldn't ask for anything else, honestly. They arrived at the restaurant shortly after and got out. He tossed his keys to the valet guy and they walked in.</p>
<p>"Reservation for Gat?" </p>
<p>     The hostess nods and leads them to a table, and they follow behind her. They eventually sit down at their table, and as she looks through the menu, he admires her. She is so fucking beautiful. </p>
<p>     The dinner goes well and they have a great time, but by the end of it he cannot wait to get home. She had been teasing him all fuckin' day, and she was even worse at the restaurant. He was done waiting. As soon as they got his car back from valet, he drove far enough to be away from the front of the restaurant and parked.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?"</p>
<p>     He doesn't answer her, leaning over and grabbing her by her jaw and kissing her, hard. She moaned softly into it and kissed him back, resting her hands in his lap. The kiss was hot and heavy, before he pulled away and started to kiss down her neck, marking it up. She tilted her head so he had more room to work with before he abruptly pulled away. His turn to tease.</p>
<p>"What the fuuuuuck," She groaned as he started to drive again.</p>
<p>"It's your turn."</p>
<p>    She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She was salty the rest of the way home, looking out at the city as they sped through. It was still gorgeous, no matter how frustrated she was.</p>
<p>     They got home and he got out and quickly slammed his car door shut, going around the car to where she was. He picked her up again, essentially carrying her over his shoulder up to the Penthouse. </p>
<p>     She was dropped onto the bed, Johnny quickly laying on top of her and kissing her, hiking her leg up so it was around his waist. Her slender fingers run up his chest until her arms are wrapped around his neck. He slowly starts to grind against her before sitting up, shrugging the suit jacket off of his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt as fast as he could. He then noticed that she wasn't putting in any effort at getting undressed.</p>
<p>"The fuck you doin'?"</p>
<p>"Wanted you to do it."</p>
<p>     He nodded, reaching behind her and unzipping the dress, sliding the straps down her shoulders and pulling it down her body, revealing a matching set of black lacy lingerie. Holy shit.</p>
<p>     She sat up and caught his lips in another kiss, unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down while his hands roamed across her body, not knowing exactly where he wanted them. He stood up quickly and pushed his pants and boxers off, leaving him completely naked. </p>
<p>     He got back on the bed and took the rest of her clothes off, tossing them on the floor. He couldn't even bring himself to fuck around with foreplay, reaching into the bedside drawer looking for a condom, opening the wrapper with his teeth, and sliding it on. </p>
<p>     He pushed in slowly with a deep moan and she wrapped her legs back around his waist. That was their natural position today, apparently. He started with a slow pace, before gradually going faster and faster until she was clawing at his back with her freshly done acrylics.</p>
<p>     One of his hands was pressed into the mattress next to her head and the other one went from her hip, to her throat, as he squeezed the sides of it. He was careful not to actually choke her too hard, but he knew he was doing enough when her eyes rolled back and she moaned. </p>
<p>      He moved his hand back to her hip and started to thrust quickly and harshly, causing her to whimper. Something about taking the Boss and basically making her his bitch made him feel so fucking powerful, it only took him a few more thrusts until he was cumming and so was she. Him being in charge did the same thing to her. People listening to her all day every day, except in the bedroom. </p>
<p>     Johnny took the condom off carefully and disposed of it, going into the bathroom and getting a washcloth to clean the both of them up. He got back into bed once everything was taken care of, holding her close to his chest.</p>
<p>"Happy Valentine's Day, Boss."</p>
<p>"Love you," is all she could respond with. </p>
<p>"Love you too."</p>
<p>      He kissed her on her forehead and they both fell asleep, content with each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>